The Anomalies
the story of 5 unusual dragonets with odd abnormalities. (inspired by blackberrythepiratefox's scales page) (Gender list for my convenience: |night: F |Prism: F |Cloud: M |Blizzard:F |Reality:M) (also personalities are wip and may change) Art i did not make the bases but i did color them in, most of them are by AprilSilverWolf Midnight.png|Midnight RealityBender.png|RealityBender Prismdancer.png|PrismDancer Cloud2.png|CloudRunner Blizzardstorm.png|BlizzardStorm NightBender.png|Midnight X RealityBender Cloudstorm.png|CloudRunner X BlizzardStorm Prologue 1-Midnight's intro Her wings beat to the rhythm of her pounding heart, it was hatching tonight! She had hired dragons to fly her egg under the moons for a whole year but this was the last day! Then she would have her perfect thrice moonborn dragonet. Her wings were getting tired though, she had been flying all day and now the moons were rising and, wait, was the moon turning….. RED? She was approaching the hatching site she had selected for her dragonet when she felt the egg slip from her talons, and she looked down in horror to see it plummeting down and heading for a sharp outcropping of rock. "NO!" she roared, beating her wings as fast as she could but she was to tired, she just couldn't do it. "SOMEBODY HELP! MY EGG!!!" she wailed, though she had already given up all hope of her dragonet surviving. But then, the egg suddenly fractured in mid-air and out tumbled her dragonet. She squeaked in terror and opened her wings, slowing the fall just long enough for her to catch up and grab her dragonet. "oh my baby!" she cried, tears streaming down her snout. "I love you my child." when she looked closer the dragonet was a deeper black than she had ever seen before, even for a nightwing. And her eyes…. Her eyes were white as pearls. She was…. Beautiful, different, hers. 2-Prismdancer's intro "Rosemary, I know your waiting for that dragonet to hatch but it's not going to, eggs can't survive being immersed in any liquid that long". Her sister said gently "I don’t care what you think peony!" she snapped. She wrapped her ink stained egg in its silken blanket. She shivered her rose colored wings as she remembered letting peony hold the egg while working. "don’t worry, I won't drop it" she had said as she cradled the egg, spooling silk into the dye vat. Then a hivewing had bumped into peony, who watched In horror as she lost hold of the egg and it fell into the colorful dyes. She shook her head, leaving the flashback. "it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn't dropped it!" she snarled. It had to hatch, her husband had died shortly after she had realized she was with-egg, she wouldn’t have any more dragonets. Please clearsight, let my child hatch tonight. As if answering her prayers the egg rocked in its nest, peony gasped, "I don’t believe it" she whispered. Then the egg cracked down the middle and her dragonet came out and she was… "what?" she gasped. The dragonet was a blinding rainbow of color, vibrant fuchsias and deep greens, violent reds and calm ocean blue, she was my dragonet. 3-Cloudrunner's intro In the shadow of a boulder, Princess Swoop held a shimmering white egg in the curl of her crimson tail.many dragons in the sky kingdom had gasped in horror at the color of her egg, but so what if her egg was white? it just made him more special than he already was. him? its a boy, i know it. she traced a claw along the featherlike patterns on the shell. how strange, she thought. anyone who looked at this egg would think he came from another tribe. she heard the whoosh of wings and the thump of talons as her mother landed on the boulder. "that dragonet is dangerous" she snarled "how would you know?" she snapped back. "it hasn't even hatched yet!" Queen Molten glared at her, as her name suggested she had quite a temper. "just like a firescales, abnormal dragonets and eggs must be destroyed. i never want to see that egg again." she glared right back "don't worry mother, you'll never see it again" The egg rocked back and forth in her talons. she had hidden the egg and come back an hour later, only to find a crack in it. she poked at the crack a little until a small piece fell off, she peered in and gasped as she saw what looked like feathers coiled into a small shape. this is not good, she thought, if mother found our about this she'd kill me. she reached a claw into the egg and broke the rest of the shell until a small white feathered dragonet was sitting in her talons. he was looking up at her with pale red eyes. he looks like a cloud... 4-Blizzardstorm's intro an egg as clear as the sky sat in her talons. "this is a stupid idea Shatter" her mate muttered as he dropped a dead polar bear next to her. "if father finds out, i'll be sent back a circle just for the polar bear alone" "by the moons Hail, just shut up" she snarled. "this is your child to!" 5-Realitybender's intro wip Chapter 1- Midnight wip Category:Fanfictions Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:SilkWings Category:Incomplete